


honey & tea

by victuurikatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Carpenter Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Tea is the source of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: 12 years in exile, Viktor Nikiforov stayed hidden in the woods after an attempt for his life is made. In his solitude he finds comfort in his carefully curated cups of tea, until one day a stranger comes into his life filling him up with the comfort he always felt from a simple cup of tea with a glob of honey.





	honey & tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opemjamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opemjamjar/gifts).



> (✿◠‿◠) This is an AU inspired by a short story that Opem wrote in Latin. It is also dedicated to them as an eternal thank you for listening to my constant ramblings about trying my best to do the thing and write with my heart. My mind went crazy and now here we are.  
>   
> This is also a result of WWV weekly prompt challenge, _“I would have loved you all my life. I’ll still love you even after I’m gone.”_  
>  I'm thinking about making this into a little series because there is definitely more of the story to tell. If there's enough interest I may consider it. For now, here is honey & tea! <3 I hope you enjoy!

Life for Viktor was simple. In the morning he would get up with his sweet furry companion Makkachin, take a long walk that encircled around the perimeter where his cabin was hidden in the depths of the woods, come back and eat his daily bread and assorted fruits, and then wind down his ebbing anxieties by enjoying a simple cup of tea with a glob of honey. Just the way he liked it. For him, it was this simple routine that kept him tethered to what he had been whittled down to-- a prince in exile for the sake of keeping his life. 

It’d been years since Viktor had been forced to leave his beloved kingdom behind, and although he knew it was necessary to leave, it did not make it any less painful waiting for the moment where he could return and resume his life once again. In the kingdom were whispers fueled by fear about an assassin who had tried to make Viktor meet his untimely end. He hadn’t known the source at first, though soon he was able tie together his moments of weakness around the time he would consume anything. Riddled with confusion, spells of robust coughing, stomach pain, high fevers that wouldn’t break for days would plague him, so much so that even water began to be something he feared, Viktor soon released someone must having been attempting to poison him and that fact finally came to surface, when it was found in his tea. It was all in the leaves. 

Fearful for what would happen if the assassin were to be successful, with tearful woe, the Queen and the King had sent Viktor away at the tender age of 15 in hopes that their internal investigation would be swift enough to apprehend whoever was after him. But after Viktor had seemingly disappeared from the kingdom without a trace, the lead went cold. Poisoned tea leaves no longer made their way into the kingdom, and everyone was at a loss for their next step. 

Since leaving, Viktor never wanted to give the unknown perpetrator the satisfaction of stealing the joy of drinking tea away from him. He would forage for the ingredients himself sometimes out in the woods, or be brave enough to return to the outskirts of town to pick up his favorite blends. He felt comforted enough to know that any cup of tea he made for himself would never have the same side effects as before. 

He didn’t know how much longer it would take to catch the perpetrator who was out for his life, but he knew it was necessary to stay in this solitude for now. It wasn’t so bad at first, what with the vast collection of books he kept in handy in the space. Eventually though, Viktor found himself sporting a smile of gratitude that slowly warped into something he couldn’t quite face While he was grateful to be alive, grateful to know that someday a solution would come, it didn’t make certain days drag on any less. It didn’t make the gnawing feeling of loneliness go down any further. It didn’t excuse the fact that he had had to face that ebbing, unforgiving emptiness for nearly 12 years.

* * *

  
Whenever he found himself in a particularly sour mood, Viktor would simply walk deeper into the woods. He would listen to the way the leaves crunched underneath his feet, moved vines to clear his path, and touched the subtle texture of bark upon a tree trunk just to allow himself the time to be in the present moment and feel. On one particular walk however, that would prove to be his downfall, quite literally.

One misstep and act of reverie had Viktor walking directly into an open pit that was 12 feet deep. 

Viktor feared he had broken every bone in his body and could not help but lament at himself, finding utter irony in the fact that this would be how he left this world. Trying his best to keep calm, Viktor drew in a deep breath and shook like a willow tree until he was able to get himself to sit up. On the way down, jagged rocks had nipped at his cloak and other clothing, and he was thankful to have only one noticeable scratch on his right forearm. With a huff, he looked up to the top of the pit, grateful that the sun was still out while also fearing of what would happen if he stayed down there once it set. 

“Help!” He cried out. “Please! If you can hear me, someone help!” 

He waited a beat listening for an answer, but all that greeted him was the sound of the trees rustling in the wind and a symphony of birds chirping in tandem with each other. Of all the days not to bring Makkachin with him, he cursed himself relentlessly as he pounded his hands against the earth. But if he had she surely would have taken the brunt of the fall and he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself for it, but oh, how he wished for her comfort more than anything else now. Viktor continued to call out for help, even resorting to throwing dirt up as high as he could hoping that the visual would be caught by someone, anyone. Just as he was about to give up however and accept his new accommodations, he was alarmed by a sudden shadow that cast over him. When he looked up, he saw eyes that were honey brown. 

“Excuse me!” The man called down to him. “Are you too injured to climb?” 

Viktor blinked until he could properly answer. “No, it’s just my arm that’s got a scratch. But I can’t get a proper grip on anything down here!” He replied. 

“Don’t worry! I’m going to send a vine down in a second, I just have to make it sturdier!” 

“Make it sturdier? Can’t you just run back to town for rope or a group of people? A ladder? Anything else other than a man-made rope!” 

Viktor could hear a small chuckle coming from above him, he was glad at least one person in the situation found this amusing. “You can trust me on this, this vine will be sturdy enough to help you climb high enough for me to pull you in.”

It wasn’t like Viktor had any other choice at the moment, he was the one in the pit after all. What was even harder to deny himself at that moment was the fact that the confidence this stranger had in themselves to successful help was enough to give him hope. And so he waited. Eventually, he could hear a sudden plop hit the bottom from where he had landed, in front of him was an intriguing design of vines and branches intertwined together in a sturdy braid. He grazed his hands upon the make-shift rope and looked back up to find the man once again. 

“You want me to use this?” Viktor called up to him. 

“Yes! This should help you. If it fails, just tie it around your waist and I’ll hoist you up myself.” 

With a smirk, Viktor diligently tried to get proper footing on the earth surrounding him and used what strength he could to climb up the rope. It stung slightly from how sore his limbs were and mark on his forearm that he had previously thought was a scratch he could now feel was a wound. As sweat dripped down his neck, he tried to his best to even out his breathing before calling up to the man once again. 

“I fear I can’t go any further, will this height do?” Viktor asked. 

The answer that greeted Viktor was the sudden tugging motion of the rope from his hands that he quickly gripped onto with all of his might. The man was stronger than he had anticipated and in no time had successfully pulled him out of the pit. As Viktor landed back onto the surface, he could not help himself as he threw his arms around his savior in gratitude. Though what met him was immediate tension in the man’s shoulders. The man before him gently caressed his hands through his silver locks and realization poured into his entire being. 

“Y-your...oh god.” The man stammered. 

“Sorry! I thought I was a goner for sure. But you saved me!” Viktor said, cheeks flushing slightly. 

“Your majesty? Pr-pri-” The man said incredulously. “Viktor?” 

Viktor idly brought himself back up to his feet, swiping away at any residual dirt before nodding in confirming of his identity. He made it a point to turn his cheek just slightly west of the woods in order to hide a small smile, his name sounded highly enticing from this strangers lips. 

“W-we thought, h-how are yo-?” The man began once again.

“Yes, it is me. But are you able to keep it a secret?” 

The man before him nodded, his raven hair falling just slightly in front of his eyes. He stood up immediately and quickly bowed to Viktor, something that hadn’t been done to him in years. When he rose once again, his brown eyes burned with triumphant resolution. 

“May I escort you back?” The man asked softly. 

“Not into town, but yes please. I’ll guide you to where, but not before I trouble you for a name.” Viktor said coyly, as he sauntered closer to the man. 

“Y-yuuri. My name is Yuuri Katsuki.” He answered. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor repeated softly, “What a delightful name.” 

* * *

What Viktor didn’t know at the time was how much Yuuri lived up to the compliment. He was beyond anything his wildest expectations could have conjured up and not just for the fact that he was the first person to encounter his hidden space, but because he truly was an absolute delight to be around. Viktor felt this way about the man even when it took him a few meetings to open up and blossom before him. When Yuuri got over the initial fact that he had somehow stumbled across the prince who had disappeared without a trace, he kept good on his promise and never spoke a word to anyone in town about what he had found and what he knowledge he possessed in terms of Viktor’s whereabouts. In exchange, Viktor asked for his company, he truly couldn’t help himself by asking more of him, but to his neverending delight, Yuuri always gladly accepted. 

Viktor learned that Yuuri was a carpenter by trade and very good with crafting as a result. He was so good that it ended up being why they had more chance encounters with each other. Yuuri would build and fix things around Viktor’s cabin while also bringing along with him more assorted tea blends and treats for Makkachin. It was a blissful new addition to Viktor’s routine, one that he slipped so comfortably into that it didn’t occur to him how quick he was to accept and drink a cup of tea made by Yuuri. 

The day it happened Viktor gulped down the liquid and froze for a moment until he was able to focus on the warmth that resonated from the mug. He focused on stabilizing his breathing, focused on the way his heart raced erratically as he looked over at Yuuri who was labeling different herbs. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called out, not feeling any of the side effects that he had long ago. 

“Hmm?” Yuuri replied looking over at him. “Are you okay?” 

Viktor placed the mug down and took a few steps over to the man. He laughed slightly as he scratched at the nape of his neck, unsure of how to form the words he desperately wanted to say. 

“What kind of tea did you make me today?” Viktor questioned. 

“It’s a new blend from town with hints of rosehip and a little kick from cinnamon. It’s supposed to help you stay calm.” Yuuri said. “Is it a bad blend? Should I take it back?”  
The tea was supposed to make him calm, and yet his heart was still going a thousand miles a minute. But it wasn’t from the liquid, though it did give him the courage to edge closer once again. Viktor was still standing, he wasn’t not harmed from a cup of tea that he himself had not prepared, and that in itself overwhelmed him beyond belief. 

“Viktor? You’re crying. What’s happening?” Yuuri asked even more confused as he tried his best to swipe away from the droplets that pooled up. 

He could make out the scent of Yuuri’s cologne on his wrists, felt the way his hands gently moved against his cheek as if he were made of the finest porcelain, and looked deeper into his eyes that were troubled with worry. All at once, Viktor’s reservations came tumbling down as he cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands gently and kissed him with as much gratitude that his body would let him convey. The gentle sound of rain hit the windows of the cabin in a way that matched the rhythm of his heart. He didn’t know if it was from the years he had gone without interaction that wasn’t directly through the written word, or if it was the gentle aura that Yuuri possessed that calmed him, but Viktor knew he could trust this man wholeheartedly with his entire life. He also knew he could love him just as ardently and all he had done was give him a cup of a tea.

* * *

  
Viktor knew there was a possibility that his time with Yuuri would be short-lived. If there was a lesson he learned from his life in the kingdom, nothing good ever lasted forever and any inkling of that would simply only exist in fever dreams and folklore. Every day that Yuuri showed up and got to work around Viktor’s cabin, he felt safer. When Yuuri kissed him with gentleness and a promise to return the next day, he felt like he couldn’t want anything more. But one day, Yuuri had news that would put that promise to the test.

“I was assigned a job in the castle. I don’t know why they picked me, but they want me to start in a fortnight.” Yuuri exasperated. 

A job at the castle meant that he would be well taken care of and even more so, Viktor felt that any piece made by Yuuri deserved to be in there. But still Yuuri’s unease poured out of him and it made him curious. 

“If I can’t have you by day, then you can always stay the night.” Viktor teased. 

“That’s the thing Viktor, the job is for a few months, well into the winter. But they want me on sight for the duration of the work. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get out here, and if I did I’d be worried someone would follow me to you.” Yuuri said. 

“Follow you?” Viktor murmured. 

“If they still don’t know who’s trying to end you, I would never forgive myself if they found a way by following me. I … I don’t want this to end, but I have to keep you safe, Viktor.” Yuuri said, voice cracking from the indecision. 

Viktor’s heart felt like it was going to crack into pieces all at once. “How long would you go again?” He asked softly. 

“Shortly after winter begins, then it’ll be done and I’d be free to roam again. I’d be free to come back to you.” Yuuri said, taking Viktor’s hands in his. 

Viktor had gone through 12 years in solitude and most of his life without knowing of Yuuri’s existence. But now that he knew him, now that he had him, he felt stubborn and foolish, because he truly did not want to let him go. He felt like his soul wouldn’t be able to handle the withdrawal. The thing that tugged at Viktor’s heart the most however, was knowing that Yuuri was taking the precaution to be sure that Viktor remained safe, even if it hurt him to be separated as well. 

“Do you ever wish things were different? That you hadn’t fallen for an exiled prince and were able to go about your life without having to make a decision like this?” Viktor chuckled. 

Yuuri shook his head, “It’s been my dream to be with you. And no matter what, I would have loved you all my life. I’ll still love you even after I’m gone.” Yuuri murmured. 

“You’re always welcome here.” Viktor said softly, not daring to lift his gaze. 

He feared that if he were to look at Yuuri, look at his brown eyes with hints of honey, that he would fall apart all over again. He feared if he told him he felt the same way, it would never stop hurting. 

“Your majesty I…” Yuuri began. 

Despite his prior convictions, Viktor was careful with his movements as he placed one hand on his shoulder and lightly cupped the right side of Yuuri’s face in the other. 

“Just Viktor,” He breathed. “Always yours.” 

Viktor thought to himself how many lifetimes of loneliness he would subject himself to if he knew that at the end of them all, he would always get the chance to see the way Yuuri’s eyes glimmered just as they were now. Filled with love and adoration, a longing to never be apart. In another act of endless surprise, Viktor felt Yuuri’s strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and soon their lips crashed together like the perfect storm. 

The taste of him was sweeter than any honey he could have foraged or gotten from the town market. His warmth burned even hotter than the lasting impressions of the kettle that had just gotten off of a fire. In the woods, in his self imposed exile, Viktor could live with being just Viktor, as long as he had his Yuuri by his side. But what he didn’t anticipate once winter melted away and Yuuri was set to return, was that he would bring with him the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on: [Tumblr](https://victuurikatsu.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestvitya)  
> Thank you for the support! (✧ᗜ✧)


End file.
